When You're the Best of Friends
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A group of 7 friends and their unique friendship at the most awkward time of every person's life. High School. AU.
1. Share Cupcakes

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a silly little series of drabbles/ficlets for half of the September prompt of "Alternate Universe" so I'm obviously doing my favourite by taking them back to high school. It's only going to be the odd chapter here and there so don't expect much but I do have each chapter decided!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Share Cupcakes]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr Ross," the sound of her teacher's voice caused Jackie to turn round to see Robbie standing behind her with his hands above her head, holding flour, "I would advise that you wouldn't do that and move back to your own desk." The restraint in her voice made Jackie smile. Mrs Atkins has been trying to get Robbie thrown out of this class for months but it was still yet to happen and she was slowly losing her patience with him.<p>

Poking him in the ribs once he lowered his hands, she glared at him. "And I'd have killed you," she threatened her best friend before turning back to her other best friend, Jenny, and started to read the instructions they had been given to make the cupcakes. Cupcakes, Mrs Atkins had said, was one of the most easiest recipes but you had to time it just right or they'd sink. Mrs Atkins enjoyed giving her lessons a cross curricular links and today's was PSHE through the work of looking at patience while working with a partner.

"Mr Ross, why are you not working? Today's task is on partnership and I notice that Mr Fraser is working alone." She snapped curtly and Robbie sighed as he slid off Jackie and Jenny's work space, his hands sinking into his pockets as he looked over at the teacher.

"Aye because he's in a bad mood today and I hate it when he's in a bad mood," Robbie mumbled before making a big ordeal of walking back over to the other boy and taking hold of the bowl so that he could stir the contents in an exaggerated manner causing everyone in the class to crack up whereas Mrs Atkins looked like she wanted to throttle him. Jackie and Jenny swapped glances before starting back on their own cupcakes, Jackie throwing the odd glance over to the boys here and there causing Jenny to nudge her in the side and smile.

"You so like Robbie as more than a friend," she whispered so that no one could hear and Jackie forced a laugh. "Don't even deny it, you keep looking back there." She said with a nudge of her head indicating she meant over her shoulder.

"Aye, he's my friend and how could you not think it was Stuart?" She asked the other woman causing Jenny to shake her head as she put the whisks into the sink and quickly washed them down before leaving them on the draining board, turning back to face Jackie.

"I'd think Ewan would have something to say about that," Jenny pointed out before spooning the material into the cupcake cases and then sliding them into the oven. "Now we need to keep an eye on them. Want to play hangman while we wait?" She asked grabbing hold of her notepad and a pen, leaning down on the desk and starting to draw out the lines even though Jackie never answered.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they were all gathered outside in the playground on one of the benches but they'd now been joined by Duncan, Burke and Ewan who were in different years to them and had their little tupperware boxes in their hands filled with cupcakes. "Oh aren't you guys amazing friends?" Ewan teased as he leant into press a kiss to Stuart's lips, climbing over the bench to sit next to him and stealing one of the cupcakes.<p>

"Who said they were for you, McIntyre?" Robbie said with a grin causing Ewan to look up at him, his eyebrow raised as he started to peel the cupcake out of it's case.

"Are you saying you wouldn't give me a cupcake, Ross?" The group had a bad habit of calling everyone by their surnames, apart from Duncan. Duncan didn't do nicknames of any sort and enjoyed just being called Duncan. He got in a mood with them if they ever called them anything else.

"Aye, you'd be the guinea pig to make sure that none of us would die from Reid's disastrous cooking," his sentence ended in a grunt as Jackie reached over and punched him square in the chest, his hand moving to rub the spot. "Jesus Jacks, I really wish those brothers of yours hadn't taught you how to punch. I think that's going to bruise,"

"And yet you'll never learn not to insult her," Jenny said from where she was sitting on Duncan's knee, her arm wrapped around his neck as she looked away from him and towards the boy. "I personally believe that you enjoy Jackie hitting you, the pain a sore reminder of her at a later time when she's not with you," she analysed and Robbie just looked at her, his eyebrow raised and his jaw slack.

"Shut up and eat a cupcake, ya freak," he said throwing a cupcake at her causing her to giggle as she rolled her eyes. Her friends didn't understand her skill of being able to read people. They all knew that she'd probably go into psychiatry at a later date.

"You guys give me a migraine," Burke said reaching into the box and grabbing a cupcake before biting into it. "However, these are really nice."

"Thank you, Burke," the four chefs chorused, a proud grin on their faces because getting that kind of praise of Burke – the oldest of the group and close to heading to university – always made them smile because it was very rare he gave them praise. "I think we need cupcakes more often," Jenny said making shapes with her empty cupcake case.

"Aye and just think of your waistline," Robbie said but glared as the shaped cupcake case bounced off his forehead. He sighed before picking up the object off the table and flicking it to the ground. "No. I'm going to make sure we never have cupcakes again." He said flatly causing everyone to burst out laughing.


	2. Create a Constellation Using Freckles

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a little one for this prompt I'm afraid and I'm unsure if I even managed to deliver the point. I just want to indicate that it's as if they're teenagers now so it's now a past childhood. It's a now childhood hence the technology.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters – minus Ewan and Jenny.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Create a Constellation Using Her Freckles]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first sunny day of the year so the school field had been opened up at break time.<p>

The seven friends were down at the bottom, soaking up the sun and ignoring everything that was going on around them. Burke, the unsocial one of the group, was lying a short distant away from them with his book out but he could still hear them if they wanted to talk to him about something. Jenny was making a daisy chain, Duncan picking the daisies for her as her nimble little fingers made the hole but if she failed then he would take over and with his steady hands, he'd do 'surgery' on the stems so that she could still use it. Stuart and Ewan were sat away from the group too, their hands linked as they discussed their plans for the weekend but everyone didn't mind. It had taken Ewan an awful long time to admit to his homosexuality – because he was one of the hoodlums of the school – and watching him interact with Stuart always made the rest of the group smile.

Jackie was lying down on the grass next to Robbie, her hand tapping away on her mobile when a piece of grass went past her nose. She smiled up at him, the sun blinding her eyes so she removed her gaze quickly and he leant next to her. "I never knew you had freckles," he said indicating to the slight dusting of brown dots that decorated her arms. This summer was the first she'd invested in short sleeved shirts so she wasn't surprised that Robbie didn't know about them.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug, "but at least they're only on my arms." She said thinking about how badly Jenny, Stuart and Ewan got them because of their fair skin. Robbie just smiled before leaning forward and drawing invisible lines between each one as if creating a constellation. The heat of his fingertip was leaving an aftermath of goose bumps on her skin, her heart racing as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"That's a shame," he said in a low voice as he reached the last freckle on the side of her wrist before looking into her eyes, "I think you'd look cute with them on your face."


	3. Fix Someone's Heartbreak

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just feel like finishing the stories I have going, not including this one obviously as I've just started it, so that I can start my cases. A small part of me wants to leave this archive for a little while but I sense that will never happen because I feel like it's my baby. And I REALLY want to get to a 1000 stores.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (minus Ewan)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Fix Someone's Heartbreak]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Robbie," a girl's voice called from behind him and he turned to see Jenny standing there, her arms wrapped around Jackie who was looking like she was having an emotional break down and he sensed that only meant one thing. Brian, the prick that she'd been dating, had finally finished her like Robbie had been praying he would because they guy simply didn't deserve Jackie! Moving over, he pressed a small kiss to Jenny's temple before taking hold of Jackie.<p>

"Shush Jacks, it's going to be okay," he whispered moving her over to an empty classroom and letting the three of them before helping her onto the table. Jenny hopped up beside her but kept an eye on her phone in case any of the others text to see where they were - mainly Stuart because he was the best when it came to these kind of situations. "What happened?"

"He's been cheating on me with that slut of a girl in the year below," Robbie knew immediately who she was on about because all the blokes, in every year, had found themselves wanting to have a few moments in Stacy's company but she had a picky taste which apparently was boys already in a relationship. "He told me that he loved me and that we were going to be together forever but it seems that all he wanted..." She stopped talking and just sobbed into Robbie's shirt, Jenny reaching out to rub her back as she felt how heavy her sobs were through how much she was trembling.

"Jacks," he looked at her and she looked up at him, "you didn't..." He couldn't even form the sentence. The seven of them might have been exceptionally close but none of them had really clicked to Brian apart from Jackie, obviously, so there hadn't been the teasing comments or allowing Jackie to have the freedom to talk to them about things such as having slept with him so they were all pretty much in the dark. He sensed Jenny would know but she wouldn't say anything unless Jackie would allow her too.

She looked away from him, her hand reaching up to wipe away her tears as she shook her head. "He said that's why he went to Stacy. He knew she'd give it to him," she sobbed as she looked up at him. "I thought I was special enough for him to wait for me to be ready but..." she shrugged her shoulders and Robbie felt his hands clench at his side at the thought that she would believe such stupidity.

Taking hold of her face in his hands, he shook his head as he smiled down at her. "You're extremely special and I swear that someone out there is going to be man enough to wait because it's you he wants and only you, okay?" He promised wiping away her tears and Jackie couldn't help but smile as she climbed off the table and wrapped her arms around him, Jenny jumping off the table and joining the hug.

"Whoa, when did we get the invite about this new social meeting area?" Ewan called and they all turned to the door to see the missing four boys standing there, their grins all fading as they saw Jackie's face. "What the hell has happened?" He demanded to know as she moved over to hug Stuart, her tears falling heavy again at seeing her best friend that she would normally talk to about this kind of situation.

"Brian cheated on her with Stacy," Robbie filled in to them because he sensed that Jackie wouldn't be up to telling them, especially seeing as her face was now buried in Stuart's neck as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"What the slut from the year below Jackie?" Duncan asked moving into the room and squeezing Jackie's shoulder.

"Well what are we doing standing here?" Ewan demanded to know, already heading towards the door. "We've got some legs to break because no one hurts our girl," and before someone, usually Burke, could convince him that violence wasn't the answer, he was already gone and Robbie smiled after him. He didn't doubt for a second that the guy would find Brian, beat him a little and warn him that was the least of his problems if the boy decided to spill on who had hit him or if he even thought about going near Jackie again.

"Well it seems we guys all have different methods of fixing your broken heart," he said to Jackie while laughing He'd used his words and made sure she realised that she was special, no matter what anyone said or what she believed. Stuart was allowing her to hug it out and cry on his shoulder. Burke was offering her some candy which he always carried in his pocket, the poor guy wasn't good at this kind of situation. Duncan explained something about the biological effect this kind of heartbreak had on a person's system and Ewan, apparently, got violent. He sensed that she'd be invited to sleep at Jenny's tonight so she wasn't alone when it came to sleeping which was most definitely the female way to deal with it.

He chuckled. What a group they were and how he knew they'd never change.


	4. Hold Hands

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a silly little story really. The one shots weren't really meant to completely link but they were meant to have the flow feeling. Well now they're linked, thanks brain!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan (and Jenny but she wasn't really mentioned)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hold Hands]<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since that day when the team had walked in on Jackie crying in Robbie's arms over her broken heart. Three weeks since Brian had been beaten up in the boy's locker room but no one, apart from Brian and their small seven, knew who was responsible. Of course, the head teacher had heard about the break up between Jackie and Brian so he had immediately rounded up the five boys. He was aware of how inseparable that little seven was and he couldn't imagine any of them, especially Robbie Ross, taking it lightly.<p>

Nothing had happened. The boys had lied for Ewan and had said that they had no idea about Brian's sudden bruises and that, personally, they would like to shake the hands of whoever did it because they'd been holding their best friend in their arms because of that spineless bastard. Each boy got detention of their language and lack of remorse but the head teacher was well aware that if it were one of them, he'd never get them to admit it. Brian was off sick because of how bad the beating had been but one day, the head teacher sighed over this thought, he would be back and he didn't know how much drama his old heart could take.

Jackie had just started smiling again, her laughter rang out of the school yard as she listened to Ewan's stories of what his older brother, Ronan, had done that weekend as well as listening to Robbie try and chat up Gaby, the head cheerleader. He'd been trying, and failing, to woo the head cheerleader since their first year at high school but she was apparently the only woman that didn't fall for the Ross charm. Or if she did, she didn't allow herself that weakness. Throwing him one last smile, Gaby headed towards the rest of the brain dead cheerleaders and whispered something to them about obviously about Robbie because they all looked back and blew him a kiss.

"I'm going to marry her one day," Robbie told the group as he sat down next to Jackie at their table in the playground, his smile wide as he watched Gaby move into the girls locker rooms. "She just doesn't know that yet."

"I think it's going to take you a lot of work," Ewan pointed out as he wrapped his arm around Robbie's shoulder and punched him in the chest at the same time. "You should try and prove to her that you're not like all the other jocks that try and chat her up, Robbie. She might just give you a chance then."

"But then I'd be lying about who I really was and that's wrong in a relationship," the rest of the six that made their group turned to look at him and he managed to keep a straight face for approximately five seconds before bursting into laughter. "Jesus, it was painful just to say that out loud." He admitted causing them all to laugh as they shook their heads.

"Again, I find you guys sitting on the bench rather than heading into form," Mr McDonald said coming off the field and standing beside their table, his hands on his hips as he glared down at Robbie. "Mr Ross, you're already slipping on your attendance. Are you really going to be late to form?"

"My mother has always said 'why change the habit of a lifetime', sir." He pointed out with a big grin causing Mr McDonald to glare at him for a couple of seconds before pointing towards the locker rooms. "Form starts in three minutes. I expect you all to be there on time." He growled before heading towards his own form room where his little group of angels, Mr McDonald always got the bunch of nerds, would be waiting for him.

"What does he think I am? Superman?" Robbie demanded to know as he jumped off the bench and turning to smile at Jackie, his grin faltering when he saw the look on her face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Brian slumping into the playground with his bag on his shoulders. "I didn't think he'd have the balls to come back here,"

"Neither did I," Ewan admitted moving to stand beside Robbie, his hands already clenched into fists as if sensing that Brian might need a small reminder of what he had coming to him if he was to ever hurt their Jackie again. "I'd even heard rumours about him transferring schools!"

"Guys," Jackie said weakly causing them to turn round and look at her, "don't worry about it. He won't hurt me again," she said slipping off the table and smiling at the two of them. Robbie smiled back, his hand slipping into hers as he gave it a small squeeze before turning back to glare at Brian.

"Damn right he won't," Ewan grit out as he continued glaring, his hand reaching out to take Jackie's other hand, "because you, my dear lady, have the world's best bodyguards and he won't get within two feet of you if he wants to keep his balls attached," he promised causing Jackie to squeeze his hand, both to calm him down and thank him for being so supportive.

"You're late!" Mr McDonald shouted out from his window but none of the group cared as they continued walking to class, Jackie still clinging onto the two hands holding hers.


	5. Hug You When You're Sad

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my last minute whip around hoping to get stories written before NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow! I know, nerve wracking. Let me know if any of you are doing it and I'll add you as a buddy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hug You When You're Sad]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe this..." Burke whispered quietly as he moved to sit down beside Jenny on the bench, his hand holding onto the letter as he took a deep breath as if trying to take in what he had just read. "I have the grades and a fantastic personal statement but..." He stopped talking again, his gaze looking down at the letter as he shook his head before turning to look at her. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to listen to this,"<p>

"Hey Burke, don't be daft. You know I love listening to this," she teased reaching out and manipulating the letter out of his hands so that she could read it before sighing gently. "Burke, you have four other options that might love your credentials and I'm sure they will because you are amazing as well as extremely clever plus you have all that voluntary work that makes you even more better..." She smiled over at him, her hand reaching out to squeeze his shoulder before smiling as he turned to look at her.

"I know," he said sadly before sighing, "you're most definitely right and I mustn't let it get to me but it's just all those years of listening to my father tell me that I'm not good enough seems to have just come flooding back because of this one rejection letter."

"Your father talks shite," Jenny burst out before she even had the chance to connect her brain with her mouth and she winced the minute it came out knowing that as a group they never spoke about Burke's father, despite knowing about the family situation Burke had and how much his father belittled him. "I'm sorry." She laughed running her hand through her hair before reaching over and taking his hand, a smile on her face. "You are fantastic, Burke. Your father is just afraid that you'll be better than him, sweetie, and you will be. No matter how much he holds you back. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward."

"No." He said shaking his head, a small smile on his face as he turned to look at her. "You're right. God, you really should be a psychiatrist one day, sweetie." He said taking the letter off of her and folding it up into her blazer pocket. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, love." She said before hopping off the bench and wrapping her arms around him, her face burrowing into his neck as she felt his arms wrap around her too knowing that this was a big step for him. A few moments passed before more arms joined them and she smiled as she realised the rest of the group had arrived and had silently acknowledged what was happening because a group hug always made things better when you were feeling sad.


	6. Roll Down Hills

**AUTHORS NOTE: I sense there isn't a manor house like this in Glasgow so it's loosely based off the one in my hometown!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Roll Down Hills]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another Saturday afternoon and for the first time in months, every single one of them had the day off so they'd decided to spend the day together. There had been a huge debate over what it was they were going to do until eventually they'd settled on a day out at the country house museum with a picnic. It was a day out they usually had during the summer holidays but they'd not done it this year so this was definitely their excuse to go. Clubbing in together, they were able to buy a small picnic that they'd eat down by the lake after their walk.<p>

Arriving at the country house, the seven friends stood at the top of the hill with their backpacks on their shoulders as they smiled happily. Stuart and Ewan holding hands, Duncan had his arm wrapped around Jenny's shoulder while Jenny held onto Jackie's hand and the two other boys stood at the side of Jackie as they looked down the long hill.

When you were a child, there was only one viable method of getting down the hill and that was to log roll. It took forever and getting back up the steep hill was a complete nightmare but they didn't mind as they all turned to look at each other. Jackie smiled. "I hope you guys don't mind crushed sandwiches," Jackie said sitting down on the hill and manaouvering herself so that she was lying flat before starting to roll down, not giving them the chance to answer.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang followed suit, their laughter ringing through the air as they forgot that they were all in their teen years and completely destroying their lunch. All that mattered in their moment was their friendship and reliving the moments of childhood they'd nearly forgotten.


	7. Discuss Last Night's Dreams

**AUTHORS NOTE: So slowly but surely I am going to update EVERY story that I have on the go, do some prompts and the secret santa THEN go back to updating each story chapter by chapter. It's going to be a long Christmas.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Discuss Last Night's Dream]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

"It was terrifying," Duncan said pressing a kiss to Jenny's cheek after telling them about the nightmare he'd had the night before. Apparently it was a few years in the future and the team were all working together for the police force. Duncan was the medical examiner and he'd been about to make the 'Y' incision into the victim on his table when the dead body had gripped hold of his hand before sitting up on the table. The killer, using Duncan's sudden shock and immobilisation, manipulated the scalpel out of his hands and had managed to slash it along Duncan's throat. Apparently it had been Burke that had found him, his hand wrapping around the neck to try and stop the bleeding as he screamed for help because despite this being several years down the line, Burke still was anti technology. This little anecdote made them all laugh.

**ii.**

"Five! Five! How the hell can someone have five children coming..." Jackie ran her hand through her hair as she thought back to the dream that she'd had the night before. It seemed that she had eventually relinquished on all Robbie's gentle flirting and had taken him up on it but of course, as always, she ended up pregnant from the one night of passion – which she assured Robbie wasn't in the dream – but she had known they were Robbie's because while she was lying on the bed, she was holding his hand and screaming at him about how she'd kill him if he ever went near her vagina again. The doctor had told her to calm down because this was going to be tiring and Jackie had just screamed at him about knowing that, he wasn't the one about to push five shapes out of his vagina that were probably as big as a melon. The team had all winced and Robbie joked casually that he had super sperm causing her to glare at him before reaching out and punching his shoulder causing him to laugh and remind her that it was just a dream.

**iii.**

"She rejected me," Stuart whispered as he looked down at his hands, tears filling his eyes as everyone stood around him and pressed their hand to him somewhere so that he'd know that they were there. It hadn't been long since Stuart had found out that he'd been adopted. Ever since his parents had told him the truth, he'd been thinking about hunting his parents down but there was some stupid clause in the adoption agreement stating that the information couldn't be revealed until after his twenty-first birthday so he'd been imagining what it would be like to finally meet them. The team knew that the day he turned twenty-one, Stuart would probably panic and not do it but until then, he had his dreams. The dreams had their ups and downs. One day, his biological mother would be happy to see him and others, she'd simply slam the door in his face and every time, they were there to hold onto him and promise him that the real life scenario would be completely different. He'd just nod his head, his tears still falling as he whispered that he wished he knew why she didn't want him.

**iv.**

"I actually managed to hack into something," Burke pointed out to them as he smiled happily. He'd had a dream that he was left alone with a computer and had decided to play. He'd pressed a few buttons and before he'd known it, he was being arrested for accessing top secret files that the ministry of defence didn't want anyone to see. Burke's technophobia was wellknown amongst the group – he couldn't even turn his mobile onto silent – so for him to have this dream caused his group of friends to smile as they clapped their hands. "I swear to God, it was like Stuart's wet dream or something." Stuart laughed more, his hands on Burke's shoulders as he smiled at him over the comment because it was totally true but it was just good to see Burke's happiness at knowing that he was good with technology, well at least in his dreams.

**v.**

"Oh come on," Robbie said holding out his hand, "you both know you want to know what happened." He called out to the girls as they walked away from him, holding each others hands as they turned back to look at him with a glare before shaking their heads. Robbie just laughed as he looked over at them, his arm wrapped around his middle as he bent over with his laughter and slapped his knee. The girls, primarily because it was rare he had sexual dreams about the boys, were always disturbed when Robbie started to describe his explicit dreams about them especially when it came to threesome dreams because he tended to put too much detail into the parts where it was just the girls. The girls accepted that as a group they were close but they would never be that close but Robbie wasn't prepared to admit that yet and was determined that together they could all have some good times. Usually when Robbie's dreams started, the gang walked away because every knew that it was going to be 'X' rated.


	8. Hug You When You're Happy

**AUTHORS NOTE: I totally need to start writing longer chapters...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hug You When You're Happy]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Stuart?" Ewan asked as they sat at the park bench that Saturday afternoon, his hands pretty much strangling his mobile as he tried to figure out where his boyfriend could be and why the hell he wasn't answering his phone. "He's never late," he pondered and everyone couldn't help but smile at how cute he was worrying about him before Jenny reached over and took the mobile out of his hands as he started to press speed dial 1 again. "Hey," he called out at her.<p>

"Ewan, he said he'll be here," she promised squeezing his hand and smiling, "so he will. Just give him time, sweetheart." She said laughing as she turned back to Duncan, Ewan's phone firmly in her hands so that he couldn't reach over and steal it back but the boy kept looking around them, hoping that his boyfriend would appear at some moment. Everyone just swapped glances before returning to eating whatever they'd bought from the chip shop on the corner.

Two hours had passed and Ewan was starting to look really wounded that Stuart hadn't arrived. Even though it was a gathering amongst friends, Stuart's late arrival still pretty much felt like Ewan had been stood up and the lack of phone call or text message had probably been the part that had pushed him over the edge as he rose from his seat and started to make his excuses but he stopped when he saw Stuart running towards them. "Where the hell..." His sentence cut off by Stuart pressing a kiss against his lips, his arms wrapping around his waist causing the rest of their friends to roll their eyes before they started to throw things at them.

"Get a room!" Jackie teased slightly as they broke apart. "However, if that's all it takes for Ewan to forgive you then well done."

"Guys," Stuart said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and smiling, "I've found my adopted parents." He looked around and sighed. "Okay, I know I'm not twenty-one yet but I hacked..." everyone groaned causing him to roll his eyes before continuing, "and I found them. I found them," he said as happy tears fell down his cheeks. "My biological mother has been leaving me messages on this forum every birthday and she's..." he stopped talking as the tears took control.

Slowly everyone rose from the table, their arms wrapping around him in a group hug as they all whispered that this was great because it meant that his worst nightmare wasn't going to happen. His mother genuinely wanted to meet him, one day.


End file.
